Dalton
by bebeer
Summary: Post-Furt: AU, Kurt zaczyna zupełnie nowy rozdział w swoim życiu w Akademii Daltona dla Chłopców. Blaine, Wes, David i członkowie Domu Windsora sprawiają, że jego życie naraz staje się znacznie ciekawsze.   Tłumaczenie genialnego fika CP Coulter.
1. Pilot

_Dzień dobry. Autorką tego cudownego tekstu jest **CP Coulter,** a ja tylko skromną tłumaczką. CP jest cudowna i przemiła i wyraziła entuzjastyczną zgodę na pomysł tłumaczenia Jej tekstu na polski. Żeby zilustrować, jak wielki zaszczyt mnie kopnął, powiem tylko, że "Dalton" jest najpopularniejszym fikiem zawierającym Kurt/Blaine w angielskim internecie, w chwili obecnej ma 5074 komentarze i aktorzy, grający w serialu Warblerów, wiedzą o jego istnieniu i wspierają go, są to między innymi Riker Lynch i Aaron Page. I już, starczy._

_Ostrzeżenia: slash, fluff, AU (po 2x08 "Furt")._

_Paring: Kurt/Blaine, OCs._

_Ogromne podziękowania dla mojej cudownej bety, Andromedy Mirtle. Jesteś borem i szumisz!_

_Oryginał tu: **fanfiction .net/s/6515261/1/** (wyrzućcie spację, niestety strona nie pozwala na wyświetlanie linków). Oprócz tego, jeśli znacie angielski, polecam odwiedzić Tumblr CP, gdzie opublikowana jest cała masa dodatkowych informacji i opowiadania poboczne: **cpcoulter. tumblr. com**._

_Tekst oryginalny ma na razie 25 rozdziałów, planowanych teoretycznie jest 29.  
><em>

_PS. Ani CP Coulter, ani ja nie jesteśmy właścicielkami Glee ani nie ciągniemy żadnych finansowych korzyści z publikacji opowiadania/tłumaczenia._

* * *

><p><strong>DALTON<strong>

**PILOT**: Windsor

* * *

><p>-…więc powiedziałem pani Ramsey, że naprawdę się nie przejmuję, że muszę zostać w internacie. Gdybym musiał tu codziennie dojeżdżać, koszt benzyny byłby dosyć duży, a ja nie mogę znieść myśli, że tata i Carole musieliby wydawać na mnie jeszcze więcej… - Kurt przytulił książki do piersi i zwiesił głowę.<p>

Blaine przyjrzał się tej pozie. Kurt jak zwykle trzymał się prosto jakby kij połknął, ale fakt, że miał głowę spuszczoną i nie patrzył w oczy większości chłopców z Dalton, był oczywistą wskazówką, że jeszcze nie poczuł się całkowicie komfortowo w nowym środowisku.

Blaine zerknął na Davida, który akurat patrzył na Kurta z miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą studiował nuty. Dwaj Warblerzy wymienili spojrzenia potwierdzające to, co obaj zauważyli, i czołowy Warbler zwrócił się do potencjalnego członka zespołu:

- Cóż, oczywiście byłoby nam bardzo miło, gdybyś zamieszkał w naszym internacie..

- O, to wy mieszkacie w internacie? – Kurt zamrugał.

- W Windsorze – przytaknął Blaine, odwracając wzrok z taką swobodą, na jaką mógł się zdobyć – za każdym razem, gdy Kurt ukazywał mu pełną moc tych niesamowitych, zielonobłękitnych oczu (w tym momencie zwiększoną jeszcze powodzią promieni słonecznych wpadających przez wykuszowe okna), racjonalne myślenie stawało się cokolwiek trudne.

David udał, że nie zauważył gwałtownego spadku ogólnego poziomu inteligencji Blaine'a, i po prostu przewrócił oczami, mówiąc:

- Wiesz, wciąż jest parę wolnych pokoi w Windsorze.

Dom Windsora we Wschodnim Skrzydle był jednym z trzech internatów Dalton. Oprócz niego były jeszcze: Dom Hanovera, który znajdował się dalej w Zachodnim Skrzydle, i Dom Stuarta usytuowany w północnej części budynku. W Skrzydłach Południowym i Głównym mieściły się wszystkie najważniejsze sale.

Blaine skinął głową – tylko odrobinę zbyt entuzjastycznie.

- Możemy pogadać z panem Howardem. To opiekun Domu Windsora.

- Jesteście pewni, że można tak…? – zapytał ostrożnie Kurt. Był w Dalton zaledwie parę godzin i wciąż uczył się panujących tu zasad, ale nawet on rozumiał, że w szkole istnieje pewna hierarchia towarzyska.

Każdy internat dbał o swoją braterską dumę – podczas podróży chłopcy często dzielili się na grupy według miejsca zakwaterowania. Ilość plotek, jakie zdążył już o tym usłyszeć w ciągu niecałego dnia, zadziwiała go; doszedł do wniosku, że chłopcy ogólnie gadają równie dużo, co dziewczyny.

- Jasne, że można. – David uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Poza tym, mimo że chór to jedna wielka zbieranina, więcej Warblerów jest w Windsorze niż w Stuarcie czy Hanoverze. I tak mamy mało czasu na próby – będzie ci łatwiej nas dogonić, jeśli będziesz ćwiczył z nami. Oczywiście zakładając, że się dostaniesz. – David wyglądał na niemal skruszonego, gdy wypowiadał to ostatnie zdanie.

Kurt przełknął ślinę i wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

- Jasne. – Pokiwał głową. – W końcu mam szansę spróbować.

- Hej, nie przejmuj się za bardzo. – Blaine uśmiechnął się. – Na pewno się dostaniesz.

Kurt odpowiedział bladym uśmiechem.

- Dzięki, ale skoro ty w zasadzie nigdy nie słyszałeś, jak śpiewam, pozwolę sobie potraktować twoją przepowiednię z pewną dozą nieufności. – Uśmiechnął się z ironią i uniósł jedną uroczą brew.

- Jest Wes. – Blaine pomachał do przyjaciela, usiłując nie wpaść w kolejną pułapkę z rodzaju „Kurt-rozkosznie-na-mnie-patrzy". – I ciągle żyje! Udało mu się uniknąć szponów Madame Saint-Clair.

Wes zauważył ich trójkę i podbiegł bliżej, przepychając się przez masę chłopców, którzy właśnie wyszli z sali z francuskiego. David wyszczerzył się do niego na powitanie.

- I jak poszło? Było dużo krwi? Twój mózg zdaje się nienaruszony.

- Odmawiam dalszej nauki francuskiego – westchnął Wes z tą odrobiną melodramatyzmu, na jaką mógł sobie pozwolić – był zdecydowany pomóc Blaine'owi ograniczyć szaleństwo panujące w Dalton, żeby nie przestraszyć nowego ucznia za bardzo. – Jeśli obiecam, że nie pojadę na doroczną rodzinną wycieczkę do Paryża, to i tak nie będę go potrzebował, nie?

Reszta się zaśmiała.

- Pomogę ci, jeśli chcesz – zaoferował Kurt, szczerząc zęby.

- Ty? – Wes uniósł brew. Zerknął na pozostałych chłopców, zanim zwrócił się ponownie do Kurta. – Bez obrazy, ale… McKinley aż tak tresuje juniorów w zaawansowanym francuskim?

- Uwierz mi, mogę pomóc – oznajmił Kurt z przekonaniem. – Byłem zmuszony kłaść na mój francuski naprawdę szczególny nacisk. – Czerwono-biały uniform wciąż schowany na dnie jego szafy był tego najlepszym dowodem. – Jeśli nie zdasz następnego ustnego, będę ci kupował latte przez tydzień.

- Cóż, nigdy nie wiadomo – widać to naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że cię mamy. – Spojrzenie Wesa przesunęło się po Blainie, sugerując, że drugi chłopak wcześniej być może mówił coś na ten temat. Blaine tylko lekko się zarumienił – ale i tak „przypadkiem" dźgnął Wesa w żebra łokciem, gdy chrząknął i przyspieszył, żeby dogonić Kurta. Dwójka idąca za nimi popatrzyła na siebie i przybiła żółwika, ledwo ukrywając chichot.

Blaine spojrzał na Kurta i posłał mu uśmiech. Kurt odpowiedział tym samym, bo choć wciąż był niespokojny, poczuł się lepiej.

* * *

><p><em>Nazywam się Kurt. A to jest Akademia Daltona.<em>

_Jak zapewne wiecie, właśnie się tu przeniosłem, by uniknąć pewnych… trudności w McKinley. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle: kocham chór w McKinley – ale prawda jest taka, że szturchanie zmieniło się w popychanie i teraz… cóż, znalazłem się tu. Oficjalnie jestem uczniem Dalton._

_Mój problem polega na tym, że kiedy robiłem plany, myślałem o tym, żeby tylko dostać się do Dalton. Teraz, gdy już tu jestem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mam pojęcia, co chciałbym tutaj robić._

_Na szczęście mam Blaine'a, Davida i Wesa, którzy przynajmniej mogą poprowadzić mnie w __**jakimś**__ kierunku._

* * *

><p>- Dalej! – zawołał David, zbiegając po schodach jako pierwszy. – Jeśli chcemy złapać Howarda, musimy iść do Jadalni wcześniej!<p>

- Po co chcecie rozmawiać z Howardem? – zapytał Wes, pędząc za nim.

- Przekonać go, żeby przyjął nowego do Windsoru.

Blaine spojrzał groźnie na Wesa, który zdusił wybuch szyderczego śmiechu i wycofał się szybko.

- Ło, znaczy, jasne. Hej, może Howard nas nie zabije, jak tym razem zapytamy. Kurczę, powodzenia w próbie dotarcia do stołu profesorskiego, David. Niestety, nie dołączę do ciebie, ale obiecuję, że wyślę kwiaty na twój grób.

- Czy jest coś, co powinienem wiedzieć o panie Howardzie? – zapytał Kurt, lekko blednąc. – W końcu _mam_ spotkać tego człowieka i chciałbym zostać w jednym kawałku.

- To nie o ciebie chodzi, ale o nas – westchnął Blaine. – Nie pierwszy raz próbujemy wprowadzić kogoś do Windsoru.

- Ani nie drugi – wtrącił David.

- Ani trzeci – dodał Wes.

- Ani piąty.

- Ani szósty.

- O co chodzi? – Kurt zagapił się na nich.

- Nowi ludzie nie wytrzymują długo w Windsorze… - Wes uśmiechnął się lekko. – A jeśli nawet, zwykle nie służy to Windsorowi za dobrze.

- Czemu?

Pozostała trójka zamilkła i popatrzyła na siebie wzajem. Kurt spojrzał na nich i machnął niecierpliwie ręką.

– No?

David wyszczerzył zęby.

- Blaine mówi, że mamy cię nie straszyć tak od razu.

Główny wokalista Warblerów rzucił się na niego – David zrobił unik, potknął się, zachwiał i zerwał znowu, ale Blaine odwrócił się już do Kurta i odpowiedział:

- Nie słuchaj go. Po prostu tylko niektórzy są w stanie wytrzyma

niektóre szaleństwa w Windsorze. Nie tylko w pokoju wspólnym… Wszędzie.

Kurt – weteran szaleństwa, który przeżył rok w chórze w McKinley, gdzie bywał pijany, oblewany shake'ami, chodził po szkole jako Lady Gaga, został członkiem drużyny footballowej, cheerleaderem, doświadczył halucynacji, brał udział w pewnych niesamowicie dzikich występach, zmagał się z psychopatyczną trenerką cheerleaderek, neurotyczną psycholożką, opiekunem chóru, który mentalnie utknął w latach osiemdziesiątych, uczestniczył w narastającej, zawziętej walce przeciw bezdusznym robotom (Vocal Adrenaline) oraz, przede wszystkim, pomagał poradzić sobie z problemami całego chóru oraz Rachel Berry (która zasługiwała na osobną wzmiankę) – uniósł teraz brew.

- Szaleństwa?

* * *

><p>- Nie.<p>

Blaine podkręcił ilość watów w swoim uśmiechu.

- Proszę, panie Howard, naprawdę. Nie będzie pan miał problemów z Kurtem.

- To samo mówiłeś, kiedy przyprowadziłeś Dwighta.

- A Dwight wciąż jest w Windsorze! – zawołał radośnie David.

- To niestety prawda. – Wysoki, energiczny mężczyzna posłał mu groźne spojrzenie. – Kiedy mówiłeś mi, że ma dziwne przyzwyczajenia, nie wspomniałeś, że jest bardziej przesądny niż stara kura domowa w dziewiętnastym wieku.

- No i co z tego, że lubi wieszać pęczki czosnku w oknach… - Wes, który wbrew własnemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi zdecydował się wziąć udział w próbie umieszczenia nowego w Windsorze, żeby oszczędzić im śmiertelnej zemsty Blaine'a, gdyby się nie udało, spróbował przybrać nonszalancki ton. – Udało nam się już przekonać go, żeby przestał obsypywać próg swoich drzwi solą!

- I powiedzieliśmy mu, żeby przestał „polować na duchy" w starej katedrze! – dodał David. - …a jak się ma dozorca, tak nawiasem mówiąc?

- Nie wiem, jakiego rodzaju barwnika spożywczego użył Dwight, ale o ile dobrze rozumiem to „piętno" na ramieniu pana Tamerlane'a wciąż tam jest! – Howard niemal ryknął. Blaine wzdrygnął się, ciesząc się, że złapali opiekuna domu jeszcze w hallu. Paru chłopców z Hanoveru, którzy akurat przechodzili obok i mogli wiedzieć, o co chodziło, posłało im dziwne spojrzenia. Kurt stał z boku, cichy, i najwyraźniej usiłował ignorować to, co słyszał.

- Ale naprawdę, Kurt jest normalniejszy niż niektórzy z nas – powiedział Blaine z uśmiechem. – W swojej starej szkole był w chórze – i to wszystko. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że wstąpi do Warblerów.

- Jeśli chcecie, żeby dołączył do waszego klubu, nie mam nic przeciwko, ale jestem pewien, że już za tydzień przyjdzie mi się poskarżyć. – Howard skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- W zasadzie – odezwał się wreszcie Kurt i wszyscy na niego spojrzeli – wytrzymałem całkiem sporo dziwnych rzeczy w mojej starej szkole, jestem pewien, że tutaj też… dam sobie radę.

Howard wydawał się tym zaskoczony. Przesunął się, omijając pozostałych trzech chłopców, żeby przyjrzeć się Kurtowi przez okulary. Kurt podniósł wzrok, bo mężczyzna był wysoki, i zrobił to samo.

Todd Howard był opiekunem Domu Windsora od prawie dwudziestu lat. Ta szczególna pozycja pozwoliła mu obserwować przyszłych wielkich narodu, gdy przychodzili i odchodzili z Domu; niektórzy wracali czasem z odwiedzinami. W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat sprawy nie układały się tak spokojnie, jakby tego chciał. Czasem do przesady. Windsor mógł być bardzo popularnym domem, ale jeśli było w nim coś wartego uwagi, to na pewno to, że nigdy nie było tam (na szczęście lub niestety) nudno. Zarabiał na życie zarządzając tym wszystkim, a to pozwoliło mu przynajmniej bardzo szybko odczytać zachowanie chłopca. Zmierzył Kurta uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Jak się nazywasz, synu?

- Kurt Hummel, proszę pana. – Uśmiechnął się Kurt.

Howard zastanowił się nad małym chłopcem o elfich rysach.

- A więc śpiewasz?

- Tak.

- To wszystko?

- Cóż… lubię modne ubrania.

- I?

- I co?

- Niezwykły tryb snu? Alergie na jedzenie? Dziwaczne hobby? Tendencje do niszczenia własności? Kompulsywne wykorzenianie magnolii? Chodzenie tyłem? Wypuszczanie na wolność zwierząt laboratoryjnych? Recytacja całości _Summa Theologica_? Po _**łacinie**_?

Kurt ledwo powstrzymał się przed zrobieniem miny pod tytułem „postradałeś rozum?". Zamiast tego zerknął kątem oka na Blaine'a. Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Howard zobaczył, w którą stronę patrzy Kurt, i spojrzał z powrotem na Blaine'a, który natychmiast wyszczerzył się czarująco. David i Wes wyglądali jak prawdziwe bliźniacze aniołki, które nie mają pojęcia, o czym mówi Howard.

Profesor zwrócił się z powrotem do Kurta.

- Czy jesteś _pewien_, że chcesz się zakwaterować właśnie w Windsorze?

- Nie wiem, czemu miałbym nie chcieć.

Atak kaszlu ze strony Wesa i Davida prawie ich zdradził, ale nawet Howard wydawał się rozumieć. Westchnął i spojrzał na Kurta.

- W porządku. A zatem Windsor. – Odwrócił się do pozostałej trójki. – _Jemu_ będę się przyglądał, żeby się upewnić, że go za bardzo nie wystraszycie. Po tym jak Marcus Holland uciekł z Windsoru do Stuarta…

- Jego strata! – zadrwił David.

-…Reed myślał, że Marcus jest chory, i tylko starał się pomóc… - dodał Wes.

- I to dlatego wrzucił na niego dwadzieścia dwie kołdry, kiedy spał?

- Chłopaki! – rzucił ostro Blaine.

Cisza. Trzech chłopców spojrzało na pana Howarda wyczekująco, a ten z kolei na nowego ucznia, zastanawiając się. Kurt wykorzystał tę okazję, by pokazać panu Howardowi swoją najlepszą minę pod tytułem „naprawdę-nic-mnie-to-nie-obchodzi".

- Więc kiedy mogę się wprowadzić?

* * *

><p>Kurt dowiedział się wszystkiego o szkolnym zakwaterowaniu z ulotki, którą przeczytał pierwszego dnia zajęć podczas naprawdę niezręcznej półtoragodzinnej jazdy z ojcem do Westerville. Jeśli chodzi o ogólny zarys, wszystkie internaty wydawały się atrakcyjne, a standardy zakwaterowania – ekstrawaganckie, ponieważ mieszkała w nich większość elitarnego grona uczniów Dalton . W tym momencie Dom Windsora był najbardziej atrakcyjny, głównie z powodu dużej ilości utalentowanych absolwentów dostarczanych szkołom z Ivy League niemal do rąk własnych.<p>

Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało czarno na białym. Kiedy Blaine, Wes i David po raz pierwszy przyprowadzili Kurta do Windsoru, który ze swoim masywnym, przypominającym dwór szlachecki budynkiem podpartym starożytnymi kolumnami mógł zawstydzić niektóre najlepsze narodowe akademiki uniwersyteckie, wyglądało na to, że Dom spełni wszystkie pokładane w nim nadzieje. I tak się stało, tak czy inaczej.

- Wszyscy… tu mieszkacie? – zapytał Kurt, przyglądając się kilku chłopcom udającym się do sypialń. Wewnątrz, za dębowymi drzwiami, powitała ich półkoliście sklepiona sala wejściowa. Podłoga była z marmuru, a nad ich głowami z wielkich drewnianych belek, na których rozpraszało się światło słoneczne, zwisał masywny ciemnogranatowy sztandar przecięty złotym pasem; były to kolory Windsoru.

Architektura była tutaj przepiękna; od bogatych tonów drewna poprzez wytworne barwy ścian aż do gustownego wykończenia, Windsor równie dobrze mógłby służyć za muzealną ekspozycję prezentującą elegancję minionych czasów.

- Tak, cóż… Wes był kiedyś w Hanoverze. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Kurt, idąc za nimi poprzez salę. – Czemu się przeniosłeś?

- Windsor jest bardziej ekscytujący.

- Ok., chyba zaczynam się _troszkę_ denerwować. – Kurt zmarszczył brwi.

Blaine roześmiał się i objął go ramieniem. Podczas gdy Kurt usilnie powstrzymywał swoje serce przed wyfrunięciem z piersi, Blaine starał się emanować udawanym spokojem.

- Okej, słuchaj, te sprawy, o których rozmawialiśmy z Howardem, to ekstremalne przypadki. Chłopcy są tu rozsądni… w większości. Nie martw się. Nie narazilibyśmy cię na żadne prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo.

Coś eksplodowało piętro wyżej, a Kurt aż podskoczył. Ludzie w sali ledwo mrugnęli. Nie przerywając marszu, Wes chwycił stojącą nieopodal gaśnicę i wręczył ją chłopcu, który najwyraźniej przybył do sali właśnie po nią. Wszyscy kontynuowali to, co robili wcześniej.

Zanim Kurt mógł poczuć się tym naprawdę zdziwiony, odezwał się jego telefon. Wyciągnął go i przeczytał wiadomość.

_Hej, Kurt! Jesteś w Dalton? Co porabiasz? – M._

Kurt uśmiechnął się i odpisał szybko. _Chyba zostanę w internacie. – K._

_Więc… będziesz w okolicy tylko w weekendy? – M._

Kurt poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Widział wyraz twarzy Mercedes, kiedy oznajmiał, że odchodzi. Była pierwszą osobą, z którą powinien o tym porozmawiać, a okazało się, że była jedną z ostatnich. Nawet on musiał przyznać, że po tym, przez co razem przeszli, Mercedes zasługiwała na więcej niż tylko ogłoszenie w ostatniej chwili; przed podjęciem decyzji mógł przecież poprosić ją o radę.

_Przepraszam, M. Pomyślałem, że będzie wygodniej dla taty i Carole, jeśli nie będę codziennie dojeżdżać. – K._

_Rozumiem. Nie martw się o to. – M._

_Wiesz, że zjawię się w mgnieniu oka, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, prawda? – K._

_Kurt, wyluzuj. Rozumiemy. I nie martw się, będziemy mogli gadać o wszystkim w weekendy. – M._

Pojawiło się to „my", którego Kurt się obawiał. Nie chodziło tylko o Mercedes, ale o cały chór. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co robili w tym momencie. Była pora lunchu, więc pewnie byli w bufecie albo może w sali z muzyki i ćwiczyli jakiś numer przygotowany dla nich przez pana Shuestera. Być może Mike, Tina i Mercedes tańczą do muzyki granej przez Pucka na gitarze, a Artie być może usiłuje wyjaśnić Brittany, że faszerowanie to nie coś, co robią faszyści. Santana i Quinn może dyskutują o nowym szaleństwie trenerki Sylvester, a Sam obejmuje Quinn. Rachel być może konfunduje Finna obsesyjną gadką o próbach, a ponieważ Kurta już z nimi nie było, mogła właśnie przyjmować solo, które w innych okolicznościach mogłoby się dostać jemu.

Gdyby nie odszedł.

- Kurt?

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że cała trójka gapi się na niego z troską. Zamrugał.

- Co?

Wes zerknął na Blaine'a, który próbował wcześniej dwukrotnie zwrócić na siebie uwagę Kurta, co udało mu się dopiero teraz. Tak jak się spodziewał, Blaine wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Taa. – Kurt odetchnął, wsadzając telefon z powrotem do kieszenie. – W porządku. Czemu pytasz?

David uniósł brew i łypnął kątem oka na Wesa. Chłopak odpowiedział tym samym, a potem spojrzał na Blaine'a, który wciąż przypatrywał się Kurtowi, zbliżając się nieco.

- Jesteś pewien…? – zapytał.

- Tak. – Kurt pokiwał głową i do tego się uśmiechnął.

Problem polegał na tym, że ponieważ mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego, Blaine wiedział, kiedy Kurt nie mówił całej prawdy. Chłopak postanowił jednak to zignorować; wziął Kurta za rękę i posłał mu olśniewający uśmiech.

- Chodź, pokażę ci pokoje.

Kurt, oślepiony tym uśmiechem, nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, jak tylko odpowiedzieć tym samym i podążyć za chłopcem po ręcznie rzeźbionej klatce schodowej. David i Wes popatrzyli po sobie i pokręcili głowami ze śmiechem.

- Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby się pospieszyli – poskarżył się David, poluzowując sobie krawat. – Jeśli usłyszę Blaine'a jęczącego za nim _choćby jeszcze jeden raz_…

- No nie wiem, ostatnio jak ktoś się Blaine'owi podobał, minęły dwa miesiące, zanim w ogóle zamienili ze sobą choć _słowo_… - powiedział powątpiewająco Wes.

- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym, boli mnie, gdy wspominam, przez co musieliśmy przechodzić. – David się wzdrygnął. – Pamiętam, jak usłyszał tę piosenkę i stwierdził, że idealnie pasowała do ich sytuacji, i była to jedyna rzecz, którą puszczał w swoim pokoju przez tydzień.

- Unikałem jego pokoju jak zarazy.

- Ja musiałem z tym _żyć_; dzieliliśmy wtedy pokój, Wes. DZIELILIŚMY POKÓJ. Trzymałem obok łóżka nauszniki!

- No a teraz to samo… znowu – westchnął Wes, machając ręką w stronę schodów, gdzie zniknęli Blaine i Kurt. David odetchnął równie ciężko.

- Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół…

* * *

><p>Kurt był prawie pewny, że Blaine poszedł tym korytarzem, ale po tym, jak starszy chłopiec puścił na chwilę jego rękę , żeby pogadać z jakimś Warblerem w jednym z pokoi, Kurt poczuł się zagubiony. Z pewnością nie miał <em>aż tak<em> beznadziejnej orientacji w terenie, ale korytarze w Windsorze nie tylko wyglądały identycznie, ale także były podobne na każdym piętrze. Kurt odszedł jedynie kilka kroków, gapiąc się na obrazy na ścianach, różne elementy wyposażenia, dywany na podłodze i meble, które wyglądały, jak gdyby mogły przyprawić handlarza antykami o zawał serca na miejscu.

A teraz nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był.

I miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje.

_Przypominam sobie teraz, co powiedziałem pani Sylvester… o tym, że czułem się jak w horrorze_… Kurt rozejrzał się ukradkiem. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał jakiś ruch za sobą, ale gdy się obejrzał, niczego tam nie było. Prawie wyskoczył ze skóry, kiedy odwrócił się, a przed nim stał blondwłosy chłopiec, który uśmiechał się jak Kot z Cheshire.

- Witaj, Alicjo – powiedział, a w jego niebieskich oczach zamigotały iskierki.

- Co proszę? – Kurt zagapił się na niego.

- Witaj w Krainie Czarów – rozbrzmiał identyczny głos za nim. Kurt odwrócił się szybko, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z tym samym chłopcem, o identycznym uśmiechu, stojącym w tej samej pozie. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.

- Okej… - Kurt przeniósł spojrzenie z jednego na drugiego i z powrotem.

Bliźniak za nim zrobił jeden płynny krok swoją długą nogą i stanął obok brata. Obaj byli przystojni i szczerzyli się do Kurta.

- Wyglądasz na zagubionego, Alicjo – powiedział jeden z nich. – Wpadłeś do króliczej nory i uderzyłeś się w główkę?

- Bo jeśli się zgubiłeś, możemy ci wskazać właściwą drogę – dodał drugi.

Kurt zdecydował, że nawet halucynacje Brittany miały więcej sensu, ale zignorował to i posłał im trochę niepewny uśmiech. – Jestem Kurt, jestem…

- Nowy – dokończyli bliźniacy chórem. – Wiemy.

- A… wy to…?

Bliźniak po lewej uniósł dłoń.

- Jestem Ethan.

- Jestem Evan – powiedział drugi.

I obaj jednocześnie złapali Kurta za ręce.

- Chodź, Alicjo! – zawołali unisono. – Pokażemy ci, co i jak!

Nie do końca zdolny zaprotestować czy powstrzymać bliźniaczy wulkan energii ciągnący go za ramiona z siłą, która mogłaby mu wyrwać górne kończyny, Kurt zaczął niepewnie:

- Właściwie to byłem tu z Blaine'em…?

- Z Blaine'em?

- Wiemy, gdzie jest Blaine.

- Na dole!

- Szuka cię!

- Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli pożyczymy cię na chwilę.

I Kurt po raz pierwszy został bezceremonialnie zgarnięty do pokoju w Windsorze.

Korytarze tylko częściowo przygotowały go do tego, jak faktycznie wyglądały pokoje w Dalton. To było jak wejście do salonu Tudorów. Z zewnątrz się na to nie zanosiło, ale wewnątrz pomieszczenie było wielkości sporego mieszkania, tyle że bez ścian oddzielających część wspólną od sypialnej. Przestrzeń w centrum wypełniały wygodne meble. W pokoju bliźniaków były to luksusowa biała kanapa, szklany stolik i wielki ekran telewizora. Na stoliku leżały duże pistolety na kulki, które wydawały się nie na miejscu wśród grubych podręczników.

Poza tym minisalonem stały łóżka, jedno po każdej stronie pokoju, stojące na drewnianych podwyższeniach, które służyły oddzieleniu ich od części wspólnej. Łóżka były dobrze utrzymanymi antykami, a w rogach miały kolumienki, między którymi rozpięto delikatne kotary. Jedno łóżko było pościelone, drugie nie (ale przykrywały je w całości szkolne ubrania). W pokoju, naprzeciwko drzwi, znajdowało się jeszcze jedno podwyższenie, gdzie mogło stać trzecie łóżko, ale w tym przypadku służyło jedynie jako przedłużenie części wspólnej.

- Okej! – powiedział jeden z bliźniaków, chyba Evan, sadzając Kurta na zdrożnie luksusowej białej kanapie pośrodku. – Tak właśnie wygląda pokój w Windsorze.

- W zasadzie wszystkie pokoje w internatach tak wyglądają – skorygował drugi, prawdopodobnie Ethan.

- Widzieliśmy inne.

- Ale Windsor i tak jest najlepszy.

- Oczywiście.

- Ehm… nie chciałbym być niegrzeczny, ale nie moglibyście mówić pełnymi zdaniami i pojedynczo? – zapytał Kurt, zmieszany.

Ethan się roześmiał.

- Blaine mówi, że łatwiej jest, jeśli myśli się o nas jak o jednej osobie. Jeśli się jest nowym, znaczy. Przyzwyczaisz się.

- Dzięki. – Kurt wyszczerzył zęby.

- Tu, w Windsorze, w jednym pokoju są dwie albo trzy osoby – podjął Evan. – Chyba że jesteś wyjątkowy, wtedy możesz poprosić o pokój tylko dla siebie. Na przykład jak jesteś kapitanem drużyny sportowej. Albo zawsze byłeś lepszy niż 98% uczniów w twojej klasie.

- Ale to trudne – zauważył dobrotliwie Ethan. – Bo tutaj wszyscy mają fantastyczne oceny.

- Wszyscy.

- Tak.

- Celujący to tutaj norma.

Kurt zachwiał się lekko, próbując przyswoić wszystkie te informacje. Mimo że jeszcze w McKinley szukał czegoś „ambitnego", nie do końca tego oczekiwał.

– Wszyscy. Okej…

- Są trzy internaty: Windsor, Hanover i Stuart. Ten ostatni lubimy najmniej. – Jeden z bliźniaków skrzywił się i pokazał kciuk skierowany w dół. – Czemu? – kontynuował, zanim Kurt mógł chociaż otworzyć usta, by o to zapytać. – Bo to banda lizusów i wazeliniarzy i to w zasadzie wszystko, co musisz o nich wiedzieć.

- Swoich kolegów z Windsoru będziesz przed nimi bronił do śmierci, a my zrobimy to samo dla ciebie. – Drugi z powagą skinął głową. – Windsor jest bez wątpienia najlepszy ze wszystkich domów. Nie przejmuj się Hanoverem, oni są niegroźni, ale Stuart próbuje podstawić nam nogę na każdym kroku. Nie ufaj im.

Ku uldze Kurta po tym oświadczeniu maniakalny błysk w ich oczach przygasł.

- Cisza nocna jest o dziesiątej w tygodniu, a o jedenastej w weekendy – powiedział Ethan. – Do tej godziny możesz latać wszędzie i robić praktycznie wszystko, co chcesz. Ale jeśli nie dotrzesz przed ciszą do internatu, zamkną cię na zewnątrz.

- Dlatego warto się z nami przyjaźnić. – Wyszczerzył się Evan. – Bo możemy cię wpuścić do środka, a Howard nie będzie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia!

Ethan wyglądał na dumnego z siebie (i brata).

- Możemy otworzyć każde drzwi albo okno na kampusie. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

- Więc to pewnie jest wasze dziwactwo. – Kurt uniósł brew, zastanawiając się, czy ci dwaj mówią serio. Wyglądali na takich, którzy mogliby go robić w konia. – Mówili mi, że wszyscy tutaj mają jakiegoś bzika.

- Cóż… nie tylko to. – Evan uśmiechnął się słodko i zaoferował Kurtowi jeden z pistoletów na kulki.

Kurt rozważył to, a potem uśmiechnął i przyjął pistolet.

- Dobry wybór. – Wyszczerzył się Ethan. A potem wyciągnął własny pistolet i strzelił Kurtowi prosto w czoło.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Blaine wyszedł z pokoju bliźniaków nie więcej niż dziesięć minut później, był wściekły z kilku powodów: po pierwsze –przed chwilą nawrzeszczał na braci, bo porwali Kurta bez powiadomienia reszty, po drugie – wmieszali go w swoją bitwę na pistolety na kulki, którą odbywali regularnie dwa razy w tygodniu, a po trzecie – napadli na niego, Blaine'a, w momencie, w którym wszedł do pokoju. Zostawianie nowego ucznia samego w Windsorze to nigdy nie był dobry pomysł, ale przynajmniej Kurt oddychał, kiedy Blaine wyciągnął go ze środka kulkowej wojny. Aczkolwiek ledwo.<p>

Kurt tak mocno się śmiał, że potykał się podczas marszu, mimo że Blaine trzymał go mocno za rękę. Spojrzał na starszego Warblera i wydusił:

- Co ci goście _biorą_?

- Sami chcielibyśmy wiedzieć – uśmiechnął się Blaine, mimo wszystko rozbawiony świetnym nastrojem Kurta. Pochylił się nieco bliżej, żeby zbadać zaczerwienione czoło młodszego kolegi. – Tu cię trafili, nie ma co.

- Było warto zobaczyć Evana, jak wykonuje unik – perfekcyjny mostek w stylu Matrixa, gdy pierwszy raz udało mi się dobrze wycelować i strzelić. – Kurt przełknął ślinę, a jego uśmiech zaczynał zdradzać coraz większe zakłopotanie z powodu bliskości Blaine'a, który jednakże wyglądał na całkowicie pochłoniętego opowieścią Kurta.

- Skąd wiesz, że to był Evan?

- Nie wiem – przyznał Kurt. – Po prostu… wydawał się Evanem.

- To był w rzeczywistości Ethan – wyszczerzył się Blaine. – To ten bardziej skoczny.

- Ha, czyli jednak czymś się różnią. – Młodszy chłopiec zaśmiał się.

- Niewiele. – Blaine zatrzymał się i otworzył drzwi. – To mój pokój.

Kurt zajrzał do środka i zobaczył, że chociaż architekturalnie pomieszczenie nie różniło się od pokoju bliźniaków, było bardzo… blaine'owe. W centralnej części stały zupełnie inne meble: obite materiałami w ciepłych, spokojnych kolorach. Podłogę pokrywał gruby dywan i tylko jedno łóżko wyglądało na używane. Otaczała je przestrzeń do nauki, wypełniona książkami, długopisami i papierami; znajdowały się tam również elegancki laptop i tablica korkowa ze zdjęciami Warblerów, Kurt założył więc, że to właśnie posłanie należało do Blaine'a. Na drugim podwyższeniu też stało łóżko, ale przesunięto je do ściany, a pozostałe miejsce wypełniono poduszkami, dość dużymi, żeby można było na nich usiąść. Środkowe podwyższenie, ku zachwytowi Kurta, zostało zmienione w małą salę kinową.

- Jak… jakim cudem wsadziłeś tu ten ekran?

- W gruncie rzeczy jest całkiem stary. Był w jednej z sal audiowizualnych, ale kiedy mieli go wymienić na nowy, zapytałem, czy nie mógłbym go dostać.

- I pozwolili ci?

Blaine wyszczerzył zęby.

- Nie jest tylko dla mnie. Wielu Warblerów przychodzi tu posiedzieć. Pociągnęliśmy więc za kilka sznurków.

Chór w McKinley nie mógł zapłacić nawet za transport, nie wspominając o ekranie kinowym, zdumiał się Kurt. Zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, przyglądając się kolekcji plakatów teatralnych Blaine'a, i zatrzymał się przed tablicą korkową pełną zdjęć Warblerów i innych, którzy nie mieli na sobie mundurków z Dalton. Nagle dotarło do niego, że w pokoju zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Podniósł wzrok.

- Czekaj… mieszkasz sam?

- Jeśli do kogoś co chwilę wpada jakichś dziesięciu chłopców, żeby poćwiczyć harmonię, pohałasować i ogólnie robić zamieszanie, współlokatorzy nie wytrzymują zbyt długo.

Kurt uśmiechnął się i z westchnieniem usiadł na kanapie, rozglądając się wokół.

- Więc jesteś tu sam… - Spojrzał na ogrom tego wszystkiego.

- To pomaga docenić momenty ciszy, kiedy nie ma tu chłopaków – przyznał Blaine, siadając obok.

Zapadła cisza, ale nie napięta czy niezręczna. Obaj wyglądali na znużonych, ale nie zdawali sobie naprawdę sprawy, co ich tak zmęczyło. Przez moment wydawali się zamyśleni. Blaine ocknął się pierwszy i spojrzał na Kurta, który gapił się w swój telefon. Ekran był pusty.

Blaine trącił go lekko.

- Hej.

Przez moment Kurt patrzył na niego w odpowiedzi, a potem oparł się o jego ramię i tym razem nawet nie próbował się uśmiechać. Blaine zerknął na niego, trochę zaskoczony, ale przyjął z zadowoleniem ten gest, póki trwał. Objął Kurta silnym ramieniem, nie do końca pewien, czy próbował wchłaniać ciepło czy podzielić się nim z drugim chłopcem. Wbrew sobie Kurt przycisnął twarz do ramienia Blaine'a i westchnął ciężko. Blaine chwycił jego dłoń w swoją.

- …będzie łatwiej – wymruczał w końcu.

Cisza.

- …kiedy…? – szepnął Kurt bez ruchu, mocniej ściskając go za rękę.

- No właśnie, kiedy… - westchnął Blaine. Znów spojrzał na Kurta. Wciąż był bardzo blisko tych kuszących warg, które zahipnotyzowały go po raz pierwszy wtedy, na parnej klatce schodowej w McKinley. I tak jak wtedy, odwrócił się od nich, zanim mógł zrobić coś, czego by później żałował.

Tak bardzo chciał mu wszystko wyznać, ale chociaż myślał o tym całymi dniami, zwyczajnie nie mógł znaleźć słów, żeby wyjaśnić, co do niego czuł. Nawet on nie rozumiał do końca, w jaki sposób jeden chłopiec zdołał w kilka godzin całkowicie zdobyć sobie całą jego uwagę, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

A po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, tylko by Kurta teraz zranił; był pewien, że Kurt nie potrzebował kolejnej komplikacji. W obecnym stanie jakikolwiek ruch z jego strony mógłby zostać uznany za próbę wykorzystanie sytuacji.

A on nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby w tej chwili dodał jeszcze siebie do problemów Kurta.

_Na razie… będę cię ochraniał. Przed wszystkim… nawet przede mną._

Blaine uśmiechnął się do Kurta.

-…kiedy zaufasz samemu sobie na tyle, by znów staną

na nogi.

Kurt spojrzał na niego. Uśmiech Blaine'a poszerzył się.

- Musisz być wspaniałą osobą, Kurt, jeśli udało ci się wytrzymać to wszystko tak długo. – Odwrócił się, omiatając spojrzeniem fotografie na tablicy korkowej. - …Ja tyle nie wytrzymałem.

- Blaine…? – Kurt usiadł prosto, patrząc na niego i marszcząc brwi ze zmartwienia.

Ale Blaine tylko spojrzał na niego z tym samym ciepłym wyrazem twarzy.

- Naprawdę jesteś znacznie silniejszy, niż ci się wydaje. Kurt… odwaga to także wiara w to, że uda ci się raz jeszcze wznieść się ponad wszystko i stać się tym, kim chcesz być w momencie, gdy wszystko wydaje się stracone.

Wziął Kurta za rękę.

- Ale tym razem… będę z tobą przez całą drogę. Już ci mówiłem, możesz na mnie liczyć. W porządku?

Kurt spojrzał w dół, na ich dłonie, a potem znów do góry, na uśmiech Blaine'a. Poczuł, że oczy pieką go i wypełniają się łzami, ale jego duma nie pozwoliła im popłynąć. Zamrugał, żeby pozbyć się tej mglistej zasłony, roześmiał się i pokiwał głową.

- Tak. W porządku.

Blaine też się zaśmiał i wyszczerzył do niego.

- Nie poddawaj się.

Kurt tylko się uśmiechnął, otarł oczy i skinął głową.

* * *

><p>- To coś jak z filmu z Julią Roberts – powiedział Wes ironicznie, wywracając dobrodusznie oczami na obejrzaną przed chwilą scenę.<p>

David wyszczerzył się do niego, po czym spojrzał raz jeszcze na parę w pokoju Blaine'a.

- Muszę się zgodzić. Oni są niemal obrzydliwie uroczy.

- Blaine naprawdę wygląda na _szczęśliwego._ – Evan uśmiechnął się ironicznie, a Ethan dodał:

- Co jest zdecydowanie lepsze niż oglądanie go, jak wpatruje się w swojego blackberry, czekając na SMS-a od swojej śliczniutkiej nimfy.

- Ale czy to już oficjalnie _jego_ śliczniutka nimfa? – zapytał David.

- Jeszcze nie. Jeśli to, jak bardzo są nerwowi, gdy są razem, może być jakąś wskazówką. I wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że gdyby Blaine kiedykolwiek był oficjalnie „z" kimś, cóż… - Wes przewrócił oczami. – Nie starałby się aż tak bardzo. – Machnął ręką w kierunku dwójki gawędzącej przyjaźnie w pokoju.

- Czy on potrafi śpiewać? – zapytał Ethan z zainteresowaniem. – Wspominałeś, że w McKinley był w chórze.

- Jedyna kaseta z McKinley, jaką mamy, pokazuje głównie tę małą dziewczynę z potężnym głosem – skomentował Evan. – A ta mała nimfa Blaine'a śpiewała w chórku.

- No, Blaine twierdzi, że on potrafi śpiewać… - David wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż nie mam pojęcia, skąd to niby wie, skoro nawet Kurt mówi, że nigdy go nie słyszał.

- Niedługo się dowiemy. – Wes skinął głową i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, nie spuszczając wzroku z pary na kanapie w pokoju. – Będzie musiał zaśpiewać dla Harveya i Medel. Oni zdecydują.

- Uda mu się – zapewnili chórem bliźniacy.

- A wy niby skąd wiecie? – David uniósł brew.

Evan – a może był to Ethan? – uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak Kurt spogląda na Blaine'a i jego twarz się rozjaśnia.

- Mam przeczucie.

* * *

><p><em>W następnym odcinku: wysiłki przeprowadzkowe, podczas gdy chłopcy starają się sprawić, by Kurt poczuł się jak w domu. W Dalton nie ma znęcania się nad innymi. Ale szkoła ma swoją specyficzną rywalizację; a Windsor, Stuart i Hanover czekają już na pierwsze wielkie wydarzenie. Kurt ma swoje własne problemy: musi zrobić wrażenie na instruktorze chóru Gregu Harveyu i nauczycielce muzyki Sylvii Medel. Pomiędzy nauką, Warblerami i tragicznie rozpraszającym go Blaine'em Kurt zaczyna się uczyć, jak żonglować życiem w Dalton.<em>


	2. Śpiewanie

_W tym odcinku pojawiają się po raz pierwszy piosenki. Cała playlista do fika (odcinki 1-26) znajduje się tu: mediafire(kropka)com/?9s7jx244c992e, natomiast poniżej podaję linki do piosenek na YouTubie, które znajdują się tylko i wyłącznie w tym odcinku._

_Wicked – „For Good": youtube(kropka)com/watch?v=4ZozLGeDuVw_

_Evita – "Don't cry for me Argentina": youtube(kropka)com/watch?v=9-eh2Di81pM_

_Gorące podziękowania dla mojej cudownej bety, **Andromedy Mirtle**, a także wszystkich, którzy zdecydowali się zostawić mi parę słów komentarza. Wiecie, jak to mówią: komentarze karmią Wena. Nawet jeśli to tylko Wen tłumaczeniowy :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>ODCINEK 2:<strong> Śpiewanie*

* * *

><p><em>Nazywam się Kurt. A to jest Akademia Daltona.<em>

_Jak zapewne wiecie, właśnie się tu przeniosłem, by uniknąć pewnych… trudności w McKinley. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle: kocham chór w McKinley – ale prawda jest taka, że szturchanie zmieniło się w popychanie i teraz… cóż, znalazłem się tu. Oficjalnie jestem uczniem Dalton._

_Blaine, David i Wes pomagają mi przyzwyczaić się do nowej sytuacji, ale po tym, jak poznałem bliźniaków i obejrzałem sobie Windsor, zaczynam robić się odrobinę… niespokojny. A wygląda na to, że to dopiero początek._

_Chciałbym wierzyć, że wiem, w co się wpakowałem._

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine, zapatrzony w książkę, którą zdjął właśnie z regału, ominął róg półki i wpadł na kogoś czającego się, by złapać go na osobności. Podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony, i niemal natychmiast wywrócił oczami.

- Dwight! Mówiłem ci milion razy, żebyś przestał czaić się między półkami.

- Blaine – syknął nieco wyższy i chudszy chłopiec, tak blady, że niemal przezroczysty; wyraźnym kolorem odznaczały się jedynie jego usta (czerwone od ciągłego nerwowego przygryzania) i kosmyk czarnych włosów, mocno kontrastujących z jego cerą. Do piersi przyciskał potężne tomisko z pentagramem na okładce. – Muszę z tobą pogadać!

- Myślałem, że nie wolno ci już wchodzić do biblioteki. – Blaine zamrugał. Człowiek posypujący półki solą kamienną nie był zjawiskiem, nad którym personel biblioteki mógłby przejść do porządku dziennego.

Dwight machnął ręką, zirytowany.

- E tam, potrzebuję materiału badawczego. Jestem o włos od wyegzorcyzmowania kościelnej dzwonnicy raz na zawsze.

- Słuchaj, Dwight, to strasznie fascynujące… - Blaine przewrócił oczami i zerknął na bibliotekarkę, która już zaczynała się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu. - …ale muszę wracać do pracy domowej z geografii.

- Muszę z tobą pogadać o tym nowym dzieciaku.

- O Kurcie? – Blaine spojrzał na niego krótko, kierując się w stronę biurka, które sobie wcześniej zajął. – Co z nim?

- Wprowadza się do Windsoru, tak? Nie powinieneś najpierw skonsultować tego ze mną? A co jeśli coś złowrogiego czai się w którymś z pustych pokoi? Pamiętasz, jak Reed wszedł do szafy w jednym z takich pokoi i wybiegł z krzykiem?

- Po pierwsze, Reed ma tendencję do przesady i ciągle przydarzają mu się jakieś wypadki – odpowiedział spokojnie Blaine, dokładnie przepisując nazwy obszarów tropikalnych wymienionych w książce. – A po drugie, Reed nie wszedł do szafy, tylko do łazienki, chciał zabrać środki czyszczące, które ktoś tam zostawił, ale się przewrócił i spadła na niego zasłona prysznicowa. Jasne, że wybiegł z krzykiem.

- I tak jestem przekonany, że to był poltergeist – wymamrotał Dwight.

- Ale to wciąż nie tłumaczy, dlaczego chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać o Kurcie.

- Jest dziwny… - powiedział w końcu Dwight. – To mnie martwi. To może być niebezpieczne. Niemal podejrzane.

Blaine zaszczycił go wreszcie swoją uwagą, ale jednocześnie uniósł brew.

- Czyżby? W jaki sposób? Widziałeś, jak emituje jasnopurpurową aurę albo co?

Dwight niecierpliwie podrapał róg księgi długimi paznokciami.

- …nie, po prostu wydawał się potwornie nieszczęśliwy.

Blaine w końcu odłożył książkę.

- Jak to „nieszczęśliwy"?

- Dobra, niekoniecznie „nieszczęśliwy". Bardziej… zagubiony. – Dwight zrobił pauzę, a potem spojrzał na Blaine'a wzrokiem pełnym przerażenia . – Nie jest opętany, prawda? Nie potrzeba nam więcej duchów pałętających się po korytarzach!

Blaine machnął ręką na to oskarżenie, przywołując rezerwy nadludzkiej cierpliwości.

- Czemu uważasz, że jest zagubiony?

- Mam z nim Ekologię i Nauki o Środowisku. Cały czas gapił się na drobinki kurzu unoszące się w powietrzu. Wcale nie słuchał pana Newmana. A tylko ktoś ze skłonnościami samobójczymi nie słucha pana Newmana, kiedy jest mowa o materiale na egzamin!

- Chłopcy!

Obaj wzdrygnęli się gwałtownie, gdy bibliotekarka zmaterializowała się tuż obok nich, marszcząc brwi z dezaprobatą.

- Jeśli naprawdę musicie kontynuować tę rozmowę, będziecie musieli wyjść. Przeszkadzacie innym uczniom!

Blaine zdecydował się nie uświadamiać jej, że oprócz nich w bibliotece byli tylko dwaj uczniowie, którzy smacznie spali przy swoich stołach.

- Przepraszamy, pani Abernathy.

- Panie Houston, co pan tu w ogóle robi? W dodatku znów z tą książką!

Dwight otworzył szeroko oczy i rzucił się do ucieczki. Umknął jak spłoszona antylopa, wciąż ściskając książkę w objęciach; marynarka powiewała za nim jak peleryna. Blaine podniósł swoją torbę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia znacznie wolniej, wyciągając swojego BlackBerry. Potrzebne było awaryjne mini-spotkanie.

* * *

><p>- Blaine, chłopak jest tutaj dopiero <em>jeden dzień.<em> – David powiedział to z lekką irytacją znad dużej czarnej kawy, którą usiłował przełknąć. – To normalne, że czuje się nieco… zagubiony.

- Zwłaszcza po ataku tych dwóch tutaj… - Wes kciukiem wskazał siedzących przy ich stole bliźniaków, którzy natychmiast zaczęli odgrywać komedię, jak gdyby śmiertelnie ich zranił tym oskarżeniem. – No i po jaką cholerę miałbyś wierzyć Dwightowi? To jest człowiek, który wszędzie nosi ze sobą rozpylacz z wodą święconą „na wszelki wypadek".

- Dwight jest spostrzegawczy – zaprotestował Blaine. – Kurt może zrezygnować z przeniesienia do naszej szkoły, dopóki się do końca nie zakwateruje. Nie chcę, żeby w ciągu tych dwudziestu czterech godzin zaczął mieć wątpliwości.

- Ale będzie je miał i dzisiaj, i jutro, dopóki się w końcu nie przyzwyczai – zauważył rozsądnie David, wyciągając chusteczki i wycierając fragment stołu przed sobą. – Kiedy _ty_ się tu przeniosłeś…

- Cśśś! – Blaine oblał się intensywną czerwienią i prawie rzucił w niego kubkiem kawy. Nie chciał znów poruszać tego tematu.

Wes pacnął go dłonią, odciągając jego uwagę od Davida.

- To był przełomowy moment, jak udało nam się namówić cię, żebyś zaczął z nami rozmawiać. Tylko po to, żeby się dowiedzieć, że byłeś ślepo zakochany w Tomie Feltonie. – Westchnął głęboko, z bólem, niczym weteran wojenny wspominający dawne potyczki. – Jakbyśmy otworzyli tamę i nie mogli zamknąć z powrotem…

Bliźniacy ze śmiechu niemal dławili się mrożoną kawą; musieli chwycić się siebie nawzajem, by utrzymać równowagę. Blaine posłał im tak gniewne spojrzenie, na jakie mógł się zdobyć w obecnym stanie zamieszania emocjonalnego (na które składały się niepokój, zawstydzenie i gwałtowna chęć zdekapitowania któregoś ze swoich tak zwanych „przyjaciół").

- _Musimy_ coś zrobić, żeby poczuł się choć trochę lepiej.

- Może w coś z nim pogramy…? – zapytał Wes, ulegając wyraźnie zauroczonemu soliście ich chóru. – Możemy znów zainstalować się z RockBandem…

- Nie wolno nam już grać w RockBanda w pokoju wspólnym – przypomniał David. – Pamiętacie incydent z mopem i udomowioną kaczką pana Tamerlane'a?

Siedzący przy stole chłopcy wzdrygnęli się.

- To może paintball? – zapytali chórem bliźniacy.

- Nie. Również zabroniony wewnątrz budynku. Charlie jeszcze nawet nie wyszedł ze szpitala.

- No to może upieczemy Kurtowi ciasto?

- Jeszcze nie zmyli śladów spalenizny z sufitu w kuchni.

- Musi być coś, _cokolwiek_, co możemy zrobić bez dewastacji mienia – wymamrotał Blaine w jednej z tych chwil, kiedy żałował, że nie mieszka w spokojniejszym internacie.

Przez moment wszyscy milczeli. Zastanawiali się nad tym, co mogliby zrobić dla Kurta, albo co w ogóle mogliby robić, skoro systematycznie zabraniano im kolejnych ulubionych rozrywek. Nagle bliźniacy wyprostowali się, jakby dwie identyczne żaróweczki nagle zapaliły im się nad głowami. Mrugnęli do siebie i skinęli głowami, po czym spojrzeli na Blaine'a.

- Mamy pewien pomysł – powiedział Ethan.

Evan pokiwał głową.

- Ale musimy zacząć teraz, jeśli chcemy zdążyć z tym do zebrania Warblerów.

* * *

><p>Kurt otrzymał wiadomość od jednego ze szkolnych „gońców". Proszono go o stawienie się w drugiej sali muzycznej wcześniej, żeby mógł oficjalnie poznać pana Grega Harveya i panią Sylvię Medel. Ze ściśniętym gardłem rozpoznał ich nazwiska <em>–<em> należały do dyrektora chóru i nauczycielki muzyki, opiekujących się Warblerami. Druga sala muzyczna zaś nazywana była półoficjalnie „Aulą Warblerów".

A jakby tego było mało, podczas ostatniej przerwy na jego iPhonie pojawiła się wiadomość:

_Kurt, w internacie wydarzyło się coś ważnego . Ale na pewno będę na spotkaniu Warblerów z Tobą. Do zobaczenia. – Blaine._

Właśnie przez to Kurt stał teraz przed salą i z niepokojem wbijał wzrok w swój telefon, jakby samą siłą woli chciał przekazać Blaine'owi, żeby przybył tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Kurt nie należał do tych, którzy się denerwują albo przejmują takimi rzeczami (był całkiem pewien, że mógłby z łatwością przyćmić tych chłopców swoim blaskiem, gdyby musiał), ale widział, jak śpiewają Warblerzy, i jeśli coś dało się o nich powiedzieć, to to, że wyglądali na zgraną całość i doskonale ze sobą współpracowali.

A przecież Zawody Lokalne były już za tydzień i jeśli nie uda mu się udowodnić, że potrafi się do nich dostosować, mogą pomyśleć, że wcale się nie nadaje. A ich styl był zupełnie inny niż w New Directions.

A jeśli nie mógł nawet _być_ w chórze…

Rozejrzał się po tych ogromnych, imponujących murach i westchnął. Może i czuł się nie na miejscu w Limie, ale tu też musiał się dopiero wpasować. Nie po raz pierwszy poczuł ukłucie wątpliwości, a potem winy. Wszyscy w niego wierzyli, a on stał tu i użalał się nad sobą. Śmieszne. To było kompletnie nie-fantastyczne.

Jego telefon zaczął wibrować mu w kieszeni, więc wyciągnął go, by się przekonać, kto dzwoni.

Rachel Berry.

Cóż, to była pewna… niespodzianka.

Kurt rozejrzał się i skrył w pobliskim korytarzy, nieopodal arkad otwartych na ogrody. Odebrał telefon. Podnosząc go do ucha, nie bardzo wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

- Rachel?

- Khem. – Rachel odchrząknęła, a dźwięk wydawał się dochodzić z pewnej odległości. Kiedy się odezwała, nie mówiła do niego. – W porządku, mamy go! Ludzie, pokażcie, że żyjecie! No już!

Ten sam władczy ton, co zwykle. Kurt usłyszał w tle pomruki niezadowolenia – „On nie może nas przecież zobaczyć, Rachel…" – ze strony chłopców i chichot dziewczyn, a potem odgłos szurania nogami. Serce Kurta podskoczyło mu do gardła. Telefon Rachel miał włączony tryb głośnomówiący i był tam cały chór z McKinley.

- Kurt! – odezwała się Rachel z miejsca, gdzie stała; w jej głosie słychać było ogromne zadowolenie z siebie. – Mam… - Finn kaszlnął znacząco. Rachel prychnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem. – To znaczy, mamy coś dla ciebie!

- Co takiego? – Kurt prawie się zaśmiał, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom.

- Mamy nadzieję, że ci się spodoba! – powiedziała radośnie Tina.

To było wprost niewiarygodne!

- Co wyście…?

Wtedy zaczęła grać muzyka; była powolna i delikatna. Kurt słuchał, przyciskając telefon do ucha. Zrozumiał, gdy rozpoznał pierwsze nuty, a potem chór zaczął śpiewać.

_I've heard it said / Słyszałem, jak mówią_

_That people come into our lives for a reason / Że ludzie pojawiają się w naszym życiu z jakiegoś powodu_

_Bringing something we must learn / Przynosząc coś, czego musimy się nauczyć_

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow / I że jesteśmy prowadzeni do tych, którzy najbardziej pomogą nam dojrzeć_

_If we let them, and we help them in return / Jeśli im pozwolimy i również im pomożemy_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true / Cóż, nie wiem, czy wierzę, że to prawda_

_But I know I'm who I am today / Ale wiem, że jestem tym, kim jestem dziś_

_Because I knew you / Ponieważ poznałem ciebie…_

Śpiewali zmodyfikowaną chóralną wersję „For good" z musicalu „Wicked". Słyszał mocny alt Rachel wzbijający się ponad inne głosy i obejmujący kontrolę, żarliwy wokal Mercedes, czyste tony śpiewane przez Tinę oraz wznoszące się głosy Quinn, Santany i Brittany. Każda z dziewcząt miała swoją solówkę, a chłopcy, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wspomagali swoje koleżanki w tle; wyraźnie wyróżniał się tylko wokal Artie'ego.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun / Jak kometa zawrócona z orbity, gdy mija słońce_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood / Jak strumień opływający głaz w połowie drogi przez las_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? / Kto może ocenić, czy zmieniłem się na lepsze?_

_But because I knew you / Ale ponieważ poznałem ciebie_

_I have been changed for good / Zmieniłem się na dobre…_

W jednej chwili Kurt znalazł się przy pianinie w sali chóru w McKinley i patrzył na przyjaciół śpiewających do niego. Niemalże mógł zobaczyć, jak uśmiechają się do niego czule, a ich głosy otaczają go i przekazują jasną wiadomość:

Bez względu na to, jak potoczą się ich dalsze losy, po tym, przez co razem przeszli, Kurt i cały chór wzajemnie się zmienili, i to na dobre. Zawsze będą mocno trzymać się za ręce, razem, pomagać sobie nawzajem, w taki czy inny sposób. Odejście z chóru nie oznaczało zapomnienia o tym, co ich łączyło, ani prawdziwego rozstania. Wciąż mieli siebie nawzajem.

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness / I żeby oczyścić atmosferę, proszę o wybaczenie_

_For the things I've done you blame me for / Za to, co zrobiłem i za co mnie winisz_

_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share / Chociaż myślę, że wiemy, że wina jest po obu stronach_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore… / Ale to chyba już nie ma znaczenia…_

Kurt nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął płakać. Teraz łzy płynęły mu po policzkach tak obficie, że nie nadążał z ich ocieraniem. Zaatakowany setką wspomnień każdej chwili spędzonej w chórze – poprzez dni frustrujące i szczęśliwe; od sytuacji, gdy był totalnie ignorowany przez rówieśników na podwórku, do braw, które otrzymał na scenie – Kurt uchwycił się ich wsparcia.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? / Kto może ocenić, czy zmieniłem się na lepsze?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better / Wierzę, że zmieniłem się na lepsze_

_And because I knew you… / I ponieważ poznałem ciebie…_

_Because I knew you… / Ponieważ poznałem ciebie…_

_Because I knew you… / Ponieważ poznałem ciebie…_

_I have been changed for good… / Zmieniłem się na dobre…_

Kiedy piosenka zaczęła cichnąć, razem z Rachel i Mercedes, które trzymały ostatnie nuty do zaniknięcia muzyki, Kurt ze wzruszenia nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego serce miało zaraz eksplodować.

- Em, jesteś tam jeszcze, Kurt? – zapytał Sam po jakiejś minucie ciszy.

Kurt podniósł głowę, tłumiąc szloch, który jednak z pewnością mogli usłyszeć (bo odgłosy dochodzące ze strony dziewczyn zdradzały lekkie przerażenie), i w końcu zdołał się zaśmiać, by załagodzić ich niepokój.

- Wy… co to było? Wy naprawdę… naprawdę udało wam się zmusić pana Shue, żeby na chwilę zrezygnował z Journey?

Po drugiej stronie rozległ się zadowolony śmiech, z wyraźną nutą ulgi.

- Przygotowaliśmy to dopiero dzisiaj… w zasadzie za plecami pana Shue, bo on chce, żebyśmy się skupili na zawodach – przyznał Finn, lekko zmieszany. – Tak wyszło trochę nagle.

- Czyj to był pomysł? – zapytał Kurt, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. – Mercedes?

- Właściwie wszystkich nas – odparła Mercedes, chichocząc lekko. – Chcieliśmy coś dla ciebie zrobić, ale to Rachel zdecydowała, że to musi być Wicked – bo niczego innego być nie przyjął. Po prostu chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć, że możesz na nas liczyć, Kurt. – Pauza. – Och, i nie waż się dawać nam forów na zawodach! Nie chcę, żebyś nam oszczędził jakichkolwiek ciosów! Daj z siebie wszystko.

- O, nie martw się. – Kurt uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie. – Jak tylko oficjalnie do nich dołączę, możecie się spodziewać, że przejedziemy po was jak walec drogowy. Zapewniam was, będziecie płakać całą drogę z powrotem do McKinley.

Jedna z solistek prychnęła, ale była raczej rozbawiona. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem Puck odezwał się cicho, niemal ze skruchą:

- Hej, Kurt, jeśli któryś z tych chłopaków będzie ci robił problemy, powiesz mi, okej? Nie kapuję tych zasad o znęcaniu się, ale lepiej, żeby z tobą nie zadzierali, rozumiesz?

- No właśnie - zgodził się Sam. Mike i Artie poparli kolegów.

- I nie próbuj się teraz wycofywać – powiedziała groźnie Rachel. – Nie waż się. Spodziewamy się zobaczyć cię po drugiej stronie. I… - Jej głos zmiękł trochę. – Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. To znaczy, zmiażdżymy was, naturalnie, ale i tak jesteśmy z ciebie dumni.

Kurt uśmiechnął się. Przypomniał sobie, jak Rachel poprosiła go, żeby zaśpiewał z nią duet, i poczuł, że to było tak jak wtedy; to był ich sposób na powiedzenie sobie wzajemnie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Pomyślał, że skoro ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie Rachel Berry przygotowała dla niego tę niespodziankę, to lepiej będzie, jeśli ich nie zawiedzie.

- Chciałbym móc też wam coś zaśpiewać – przyznał Kurt. – Ale w tej chwili nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

- Dalej, no pewnie, że możesz! – zawołała Tina. – Coś! Cokolwiek!

- Na przykład „Sto Lat…" – powiedziała cicho Brittany. Słyszał, jak szepnęła do kogoś, prawdopodobnie Santany: – Bo robimy to, bo to urodziny Kurta, tak…? – I otrzymała tylko westchnienie w odpowiedzi.

- Um, coś, co naprawdę, naprawdę chciałeś wcześniej zaśpiewać, ale nie mogłeś – zasugerował Artie, zapewne rzucając swojej dziewczynie ukradkowe spojrzenie.

Ale Kurt mógł wymyślić tylko jedno. Rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął, bo wciąż był sam.

- W porządku.

I zaśpiewał.

* * *

><p>-…i Blaine mówi, że stanowiłby świetny dodatek – powiedziała wysoka, piękna kobieta w dobrze skrojonej czarnej bluzce, kontrastującej z długą, lejącą się spódnicą, która wirowała wokół jej kostek, gdy szła; odgłos jej kroków rozbrzmiewał echem w Sali. Niosła plik nut, jej ostrzyżone na pazia włosy lśniły platynowo, a na nosie miała okulary w srebrnych oprawkach. – W końcu McKinley wygrało Zawody Lokalne w zeszłym roku i przeszło do Regionalnych.<p>

- Hm… - Towarzyszący jej mężczyzna, który był ubrany w porządny, trzyczęściowy garnitur i nosił okulary w czarnych oprawkach, spojrzał na trzymaną w rękach kartotekę ucznia. Podrapał się w głowę, nie wypuszczając długopisu spomiędzy palców, i powiedział: - Z pewnością _wygląda_ obiecująco… jeśli jest z innego chóru, jego repertuar powinien być dość szeroki, ale zobaczymy. A co o tym myślą inni chłopcy, Sylvio?

Sylvia Medel wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

- Wydają się dosyć zaciekawieni. Niewiele o nim wiedzą. Todd mówił mi, że ma zamieszkać w Windsorze.

- Ach… - Gregory Harvey uśmiechnął się, domyślnie i czule jednocześnie, jego ciepłe brązowe oczy zalśniły zrozumieniem. – Kolejny chłopiec z Windsoru. Jeśli go przyjmiemy, Stuartowie mogą protestować, że faworyzujemy jeden z domów. – Po czym zamilkł nagle i spojrzał w górę.

- Nie zrobią tego, jeśli naprawdę na to zasłuży – zauważyła rozsądnie Sylvia ze wzrokiem skierowanym w dół, na nuty. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, jaką skalę może mieć ten chłopak, to nagranie z zeszłego roku jest trochę… co? Greg, co jest? – Spojrzała na niego, gdy starszy mężczyzna zaczął ją gwałtownie uciszać.

- Cśśś… - Greg stanął przy rogu ściany, gdzie stykały się dwa korytarze, i wytężył słuch.

Korytarz, w którym się znajdowali, prowadził do Auli Warblerów i przez moment Sylvii zdawało się, że ktoś puszcza w środku muzykę. Po chwili jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że piosenka, którą słyszeli, dochodziła z sąsiedniego korytarza, tego z otwartymi arkadami.

A był to głos z rodzaju tych, jakich nigdy się jeszcze w Dalton nie słyszało.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange / To nie będzie łatwe, pomyślisz, że to dziwne_

_When I try to explain how I feel / Kiedy spróbuję wyjaśnić, co czuję_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done… / Że wciąż potrzebuję twej miłości po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłam…_

Dwoje nauczycieli muzyki spojrzało po sobie ze zdziwieniem i zajrzało do sąsiedniego korytarza. Stał tam smukły chłopiec i trzymał przy uchu telefon. Jego błękitne, mokre oczy wpatrywały się w pełen światła słonecznego ogród, a ten głos – ten niemożliwy głos! – wydobywał się z jego ust.

Śpiewał piosenkę z Evity do telefonu.

_I had to let it happen, I had to change… / Musiałam pozwolić, by to się wydarzyło, musiałam się zmienić…_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel… / Nie mogłam całego życia spędzić zaniedbana…_

_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun… / Wyglądając przez okno, unikając słońca…_

Sylvia stała, wpatrując się w chłopca, zafascynowana. Niejasno zastanawiała się, czy nie była to aby jedna ze zjaw, o których bezustannie mówił Dwight Houston. Greg spojrzał na kartotekę, którą miał w rekach, potem znów na chłopca. Uśmiechnął się i wkroczył na korytarz.

* * *

><p>- Kurt Hummel?<p>

Kurt podskoczył niemal o stopę, urywając śpiew w połowie wersu, i odwrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegł głęboki głos, który tak nagle zawołał go po imieniu. Stał tam nauczyciel i uśmiechał się w nienachalny sposób.

- _Kurt_? – zapytała Mercedes przez telefon, wyraźnie zmartwiona. – _Co się stało_?

- Tak… To ja… jestem Kurt Hummel – wyjąkał Kurt do nauczyciela, podenerwowany.

- _Kurt, z kim rozmawiasz_? – Rachel zażądała odpowiedzi.

Nauczyciel uniósł dłoń, jakby pokazywał Kurtowi, że wszystko w porządku. Każdy jego ruch był spokojny i dobrze przemyślany. Mężczyzna zaczął mówić wyraźnie, tak żeby i przez telefon mógł być usłyszany:

- Panie Hummel, myślę, że ta piosenka pójdzie panu znacznie lepiej z jakimś akompaniamentem… Może pan dołączy do nas w Auli, gdzie pani Medel będzie mogła go panu zagrać na fortepianie? – Zrobił gest w stronę telefonu. – Jestem pewien, że to podobałoby się bardziej temu, kto pana słuchał.

Kurt zagapił się, zaskoczony tą zupełnie niespodziewaną reakcją. Spojrzał na komórkę, a potem z powrotem na wciąż uśmiechniętego nauczyciela. Nieco dalej stała kobieta w eleganckim ubraniu – ta spódnica to musi być Valentino, podpowiedziała modna część jego mózgu – i również się uśmiechała.

- _Zgódź się, Kurt_ – poprosiła Brittany, prawdopodobnie nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje.

Kurt przełknął ślinę i skinął głową.

- J-jasne. McKinley… dajcie mi chwilę…

* * *

><p>- O rany, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć jego minę, jak już mu to pokażemy! – zawołał David, gdy on i inni Warblerzy zbiegali po schodach w kierunku Auli. – To chyba jakiś rekord, nawet dla nas.<p>

- Nie ma nic takiego, czego chłopcy z Windsoru nie potrafiliby zrobić, gdy chodzi o jednego z nich. – Wyszczerzył się Wes, pędzący obok niego. – No, nawet jeśli chodzi o kandydata na jednego z nich. No, ale szacun idzie tam, gdzie się należy… - Spojrzał na bliźniaków. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że w ogóle mieliśmy to wszystko w Windsorze.

- To nie do końca nasze… - uśmiechnął się Ethan. –Może było z zeszłego roku…

- Albo nawet starsze… - zastanowił się Evan.

- Albo może całkowicie starożytne. – Ethan wzruszył ramionami.

- Ale mówi się, że antyki mają dużo uroku!

- Zdecydowanie.

- Jak tylko Dwight usłyszy, że wzięliście cokolwiek z „nawiedzonego" strychu, to was wypatroszy i wyegzorcyzmuje – zauważył Blaine. – I nawet nie chcę myśleć, w jakiej kolejności.

- Hej, patrzcie. – David zatrzymał resztę chłopców i wskazał koniec korytarza. – Co się dzieje?

Przed drzwiami do Auli piętrzył się tłumek Warblerów, chociaż żaden nie próbował wejść do środka. Wszyscy stali przyciśnięci do przymkniętych drzwi i słuchali uważnie w milczeniu. Ledwo zauważyli, że przyłączyli się do nich inni członkowie zespołu.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Blaine, gdy razem z kolegami dotarł pod Aulę. Chłopcy, którzy słuchali pod drzwiami, syknęli na niego chórem, machając dłońmi w uniwersalnym geście znaczącym „zamknij się!".

- O co chodzi? – szepnął Wes, gapiąc się na nich z niedowierzaniem.

- Ćśś… - powiedział Evan, unosząc głowę.

- Słuchaj… - Ethan był w miarę wysoki, więc był w stanie zerknąć przez drzwi ponad głowami kolegów.

_So I chose freedom / Więc wybrałam wolność_

_Running around, trying everything new / Biegając w kółko, próbując każdej nowej rzeczy_

_But nothing impressed me at all… / Jednak nic nie robiło na mnie wrażenia…_

_I never expected it to… / Nigdy tego nie oczekiwałam…_

Z Auli dobiegała muzyka, dźwięk akompaniamentu do piosenki, której nigdy nie spodziewaliby się usłyszeć w sali muzycznej należącej do szkoły tylko dla chłopców, bo nikt nie byłby w stanie jej zaśpiewać. A jednak, gdy muzyka przybrała na sile, z pomieszczenia dobiegł głos, który wypełnił powietrze wysokimi nutami i zaczął przesączać się przez drzwi, co sprawiło, że wszyscy zamarli.

_Don't cry for me, Argentina… / Nie płacz po mnie, Argentyno…_

_The truth is I never left you / Prawda jest taka, że nigdy cię nie opuściłam_

_All through my wild days, my mad existence / Poprzez moje szalone dnie, moje wariackie życie_

_I kept my promise… / Dotrzymałam obietnicy…_

_Don't keep your distance… / Nie trzymaj się na dystans…_

- Kto to do diabła jest? – syknął Wes, gapiąc się na nich.

- Nie wiemy – odpowiedział jeden z Warblerów przybyłych wcześniej. – Kiedy tu przyszliśmy, Harvey i Medel już z nim tam byli.

- To jest facet? – zdumiał się David.

- Yhy… - zgodził się Evan, stojąc na palcach i zerkając do pomieszczenia. – Tak, widzę marynarkę.

_They are illusions… / To są iluzje…_

_They are not the solutions they promised to be / To nie rozwiązania, jakie obiecano_

_The answer was here all the time / Odpowiedź była tutaj cały czas_

_I love you and hope you love me / Kocham cię i mam nadzieję, że ty również mnie kochasz_

_Don't cry for me Argentina… / Nie płacz po mnie, Argentyno…_

Kiedy muzyka i głos stały się jeszcze potężniejsze, Blaine podniósł wzrok, zdając sobie nagle z czegoś sprawę. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami cofnął się od drzwi, jakby ktoś go postrzelił. – Łał, myślę, że… czy to jest…?

- Chłopaki! Chłopaki! – syknął Ethan, podskakując na palcach, cały podekscytowany. – To Alicja! To Alicja tam śpiewa!

- Ale powiedziałeś, że to facet? Kto to do diabła jest Alicja? – zapytał jeden z pozostałych Warblerów.

- Nie, żadna Alicja – warknął Blaine i zaczął przepychać się do przodu, żeby mieć lepszy widok. – Kurt! To Kurt Hummel tak tam śpiewa.

- Żarcisz! Nowy dzieciak? – Chłopcy zaczęli jeszcze mocniej napierać na drzwi.

Greg stał nieopodal wewnątrz Auli i był bardzo rozbawiony obserwowaniem, jak drzwi otwierają się jeszcze szerzej pod skomasowanym naporem chłopców. Gdy głowa Davida wychynęła do pomieszczenia, nauczyciel pochylił się w stronę tłumu i spokojnie zapytał:

- Nie chcielibyście wejść do środka?

Warblerzy podnieśli głowy, zaskoczeni, by spojrzeć na dyrektora chóru, który uśmiechał się do nich szeroko. Zawstydzeni, wyprostowali się i poprawili marynarki, udając opanowanie. Potem ostrożnie otworzyli drzwi i weszli do pomieszczenia, lekko się przepychając.

Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia Sylvia grała na pianinie. Ledwo udawało jej się powstrzymać uśmiech, gdy Kurt, zwrócony do chłopców plecami, kontynuował śpiewanie. Wydawał się zadowolony z jej oczywistej, choć niewypowiedzianej pochwały, i dawał z siebie wszystko, niepomny oglądających go oczu. Na pianinie leżał jego iPhone.

Piosenka powoli ucichła, a z telefonu dobiegły entuzjastyczne brawa.

- _Dajesz, Kurt! Tak! To nasz chłopak!_ – Piski i gwizdy towarzyszyły oklaskom chóru z McKinley.

Kurt śmiał się z nimi z ulgą i czystą radością, jakich nie czuł od długiego czasu. To było jakby ogromny ciężar został zdjęty z jego piersi. Porwał swój telefon i uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Dzięki, kochani. I nie martwcie się, poradzę sobie.

Z telefonu dobiegły odgłosy radości i zamieszania.

- _Byłeś świetny! To było – o raju, ludzie, Shuester idzie! – cholera! – szybko, odłóż to! – Kurt, byłeś świetny! – Puck, no dalej, rusz się! – Pospiesz się! – Kochamy cię, Kurt! Do zobaczenia na Zawodach! Na razie, Kurt!_

- Na razie. – Kurt zaśmiał się i rozłączył, po czym westchnął z ulgą.

I wtedy cała Aula Warblerów wybuchła brawami i wiwatami.

Kurt odwrócił się na pięcie i szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał na Warblerów, którzy klaskali i uśmiechali się do niego.

- Tak! – krzyknął David. – To było świetne!

- Nie mogę _uwierzyć_, że to byłeś ty! – powiedział Wes, klaszcząc i kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Bliźniacy i spóźnialscy Warblerzy, którzy załapali się tylko na końcówkę piosenki, oklaskiwali go zza tłumu kolegów.

Kurt spojrzał na nich, zszokowany i poniekąd uradowany. Jego oczy napotkały ciepły wzrok Blaine'a; chłopiec również bił brawo z domyślnym uśmiechem, jakby od początku wiedział, że Kurt podbije serca Warblerów.

Greg podniósł głos ponad gwar, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

- Już dobrze, już dobrze… - Uśmiechał się do swoich chłopców. – Uspokójcie się, no, spokój…

- Muszę przyznać, że to było dosyć odświeżające – powiedziała Sylvia, ściskając rękę Kurta, podczas gdy chłopcy zajmowali miejsca na fotelach i kanapach. – W historii Warblerów nie było zbyt wielu kontratenorów, panie Hummel – ostatni trafił do nas jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu. Prawie straciłam nadzieję, że jakiś się pojawi, nie mówiąc już o kimś z głosem takim, jak pański.

- Chwila… - Kurt przeniósł spojrzenie z niej na Grega i z powrotem. – Ma pani na myśli… to było moje przesłuchanie?

- Z ogromną chęcią posłuchalibyśmy jeszcze jednego, jeśli to się nie liczy – zażartował chłopiec z tyłu sali, a większość grupy zaśmiała się przyzwalająco.

- Och, nie sądzę, żeby było potrzeba… - Greg uśmiechnął się, prowadząc bliżej Kurta, który gapił się na nich w oszołomieniu. – Z pewnością słyszeliście dobrze, jakie Kurt ma możliwości…

- O rany, oj tak! – wtrącił inny chłopiec, rozpoczynając kolejną falę śmiechu, uciszoną ostrzegawczym gestem dyrektora.

- Spokój. Bądźmy poważni przez chwilę – kontynuował Greg, choć jego oczy błyszczały. – Musimy zagłosować. Wszyscy, którzy są za przyjęciem Kurta, proszę podnieść ręce.

Wzniósł się las rąk – każdy z bliźniaków podniósł po dwie.

- I jak zadecydowała grupa… - Sylvia spojrzała na Kurta i uśmiechnęła się. – Witamy wśród Warblerów, panie Hummel.

I jedną wiwatującą falą chłopcy zerwali się ze swoich miejsc i rzucili się na Kurta, by poklepać go po plecach i owinąć go w swoje marynarki, jak nakazywała nieoficjalna tradycja. Kurt, śmiejąc się, jak nie śmiał się od co najmniej kilku tygodni, ledwo mógł ustać pod ciężarem zarówno ich uwagi, jak i ubrań, które na niego nakładali.

Ktoś złapał go za dłoń. Kurt podniósł wzrok, by znów napotkać spojrzenie Blaine'a.

- Czujesz się lepiej? – zapytał starszy chłopak z lekkim uśmiechem.

Kurt wyszczerzył się.

- Nie masz pojęcia.

* * *

><p>- Szkoda, że nie możesz śpiewać solo na Zawodach Lokalnych – powiedział David, wyraźnie zawiedziony, gdy wracali do Windsoru. – Ale kiedy Harvey ustala piosenkę, to koniec. To jakby wyrył to w skale.<p>

- Nie szkodzi, naprawdę – westchnął Kurt i uśmiechnął się, zaciskając palce na pasku od torby. – To znaczy, Zawody już za tydzień. To będzie cud, jeśli uda mi się opanować tę musztrę wojskową, którą chyba musicie stosować, żeby się tak perfekcyjnie zsynchronizować.

- Tak, bój się Harveya. – Wyszczerzył się Wes.

- Wydawał się całkiem miły.

- Bo taki jest – zgodził się Wes. – Ale chóry, które prowadził, co roku kwalifikowały się Zawodów Krajowych. Dalton też zatrudnił go dla nas, żeby zwiększyć nasze szanse.

- Ale na pewno będzie chciał umieścić cię w świetle reflektorów tak czy inaczej. – Blaine skinął głową. – To znaczy… nigdy dotąd nie mieliśmy wśród nas kontratenora. To otwiera nieskończenie wiele możliwości.

- Jasne, Blaine. – Zachichotał Wes. – Dla ciebie na pewno. Jeśli Kurt się wykaże, to najprawdopodobniej będzie śpiewał z tobą. – Rzucił mu spojrzenie, które mówiło: „a tobie się ten pomysł podoba…".

Blaine posłał mu spojrzenie mówiące „nienawidzę cię", a potem przeniósł wzrok na Kurta i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Powiedz, Kurt – jesteś zdecydowany, że będziesz mieszkał w Windsorze,prawda?

Kurt pokiwał głową, zaskoczony.

- Tak. Tak powiedziałem Howardowi i tak zrobię. A poza tym wy wszyscy jesteście w Windsorze – i _ktoś_ musi mieć na was oko. – Westchnął. – Przeniesienie mojej garderoby do Dalton będzie porównywalne chyba tylko z wysiłkiem Atlasa dźwigającego kulę ziemską. Chyba mógłbym zabrać tylko kilka rzeczy… ale nie mogę znieść myśli, że tata, Carole i Finn zostaliby z nimi sami. Pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, które należy czyścić chemicznie.

Blaine wyglądał, jakby doskonale rozumiał ten problem. Po chwili jednak podniósł wzrok i powiedział:

- Hej, zanim wrócisz do siebie, wpadnij na chwilę do Windsoru. Wybierzesz sobie pokój.

- Teraz? – Kurt zamrugał.

- Co masz zrobić jutro, zrób dziś. – David wyszczerzył zęby i złapał Kurta za rękę, zanim zdążył to zrobić Blaine. Pociągnął nowego Warblera w stronę Windsoru, a lekko oburzony Blaine i mocno rozbawiony Wes podążyli za nimi.

- Co to? – Wciąż roześmiany, David podniósł z ziemi kopertę. Przyjrzał jej się i cmoknął. – Ech. To już ten czas. – Podał ją Blaine'owi, który tylko westchnął i podrapał się w skroń.

- Ten czas? – zapytał Kurt.

- Och… Jesienny Festiwal Muzyczny – wyjaśnił Blaine. – Szkolna impreza, coś jak konkurs talentów. I jak to zwykle bywa w wypadku szkolnych konkursów, domy wystawiają swoich najlepszych ludzi. Jeśli wygra dzienny uczeń, wszyscy dzienni dostają dodatkowe dni wolne albo coś. Jeśli wygra ktoś z internatu, cały dom uzyskuje dodatkowe przywileje, na przykład przesunięcie ciszy nocnej, wycieczki poza kampus i takie tam.

- Aha… – Kurt znów zamrugał i spojrzał na kopertę. – Nie wyglądacie na zbyt szczęśliwych z tego powodu.

- To Festiwal Muzyczny. Wszystkie domy wyślą swoich Warblerów. – David się skrzywił. – Dodaj to do właściwych prób chóru, który występuje przed całą szkołą… dużo pracy. A to wszystko _podczas_ przygotowań do egzaminów i ostatecznych terminów oddawania prac przed przerwą świąteczną.

- Bycie gwiazdą rocka też ma swoje złe strony, co? – Kurt posłał Blaine'owi zjadliwy uśmiech. W odwecie starszy chłopiec poczęstował go żartobliwym kuksańcem w bok, a potem objął ramieniem, gdy szli do pokoju wspólnego.

Kurt ledwo miał czas, by się tym nacieszyć, bo gdy tylko przekroczyli próg, przed nimi zmaterializowali się bliźniacy, znów z uśmiechami à la kot z Cheshire przyklejonymi do ust.

- Witaj, Alicjo! – zaszczebiotali. – Gratulacje, zostałeś Warblerem.

- Ee, dzięki? – Kurt spojrzał na nich nieufnie – nie wierzył tym uśmiechom, a sprawę pogarszał fakt, że Blaine, Wes i David mieli teraz takie same.

- Chcemy ci coś pokazać – powiedział Evan.

- I jesteśmy prawie całkowicie pewni, że ci się spodoba – dodał Ethan.

- Nie mam przy sobie pistoletów na kulki, wiecie – przypomniał Kurt.

Bliźniacy roześmiali się.

- Nie, nie – zapewnił Evan. – Nic z tych rzeczy. Chodź z nami.

- No dalej. – Wes uszczypnął Kurta w łokieć i podążył za bliźniakami. Kurt, wciąż czując na ramieniu uspokajający dotyk Blaine'a, ruszył za nimi.

Internat wydawał się zaskakująco pusty jak na tę porę dnia. Kurt zastanawiał się nad tym, gdy wchodzili po schodach i na korytarz, gdzie znajdował się pokój Blaine'a. I rzeczywiście zatrzymali się przed drzwiami położonymi dokładnie naprzeciwko drzwi do właśnie tego pokoju.

- No to jesteśmy!

- To pokój dla mnie? – zapytał Kurt, spoglądając na nich.

- Wybraliście pokój naprzeciwko mojego? – Blaine odwrócił się do przyjaciół, wyraźnie zdumiony. Kiedy to planowali, zostawił to ich, ponieważ musiał iść zorganizować parę potrzebnych rzeczy – nie brał więc udziału w wybieraniu pokoju dla Kurta.

- Powiedzmy, że to taki interes – szepnął do niego Wes. – Będziemy bezmiernie wdzięczni, jeśli przestaniesz nam opisywać, jakie cudowne są jego oczy, dziękuję bardzo.

Blaine ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując ciętą ripostę, i odwrócił z powrotem do bliźniaków, którzy uśmiechali się do Kurta z uczuciem.

- Witamy w Windsorze.

I otworzyli drzwi.

Kurt wszedł i zagapił się, zszokowany. Antyki podkreślały staromodną wytworność, charakterystyczną dla pomieszczeń w Windsorze. Pokój Kurta urządzono w stylu łączącym dawne i współczesne elementy: w pozłacanych ramach zamiast obrazów wisiały ogromne plakaty musicali, a lśniące, czarne głośniki były ewidentnie nowoczesne, jednak całe wyposażenie dobrane było tak, że nie niszczyło harmonii starego pokoju.

Nawet dywan i łóżko zrobione były z wysokiej jakości materiałów. Kurt nigdy nie leżał na pościeli i poduszkach z tkaniny o tak delikatnym splocie. Na biurku z drzewa wiśniowego już umieszczono uroczą lampkę. Obok niej wznosił się stos kolorowych magazynów o modzie, który niemal dorównywał jej wysokością. Na półkach stały już podręczniki Kurta.

Ethan podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Kurta i powiedział:

- Jasne, musieliśmy się włamać do twojej szafki szkolnej, żeby je zabrać, ale przysięgam, niczego innego nawet nie dotknęliśmy.

- Rujnujesz atmosferę – upomniał go brat, po czym zwrócił się do Kurta: - Nie zauważyliśmy też, że masz tam zdjęcie Blaine'a i mini-kolaż ze słowem „odwaga". Tak nawiasem, to jakiś kod?

Kurt schował twarz w dłoniach, pragnąc, by wypolerowana podłoga zapadła się pod nim. Blaine tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Dajcie spokój, wszyscy mają zdjęcia przyjaciół w szafkach. Ja mam ich pełno na tablicy nad biurkiem.

- Dlaczego nigdy nie robisz mini-kolaży dla nas, co, Blaine? – David udał jęk. Spojrzał na Kurta. – Zrobisz nam takie też, Kurt?

- Dosyć, skończ. – Blaine wykrzywił się do niego, a potem zwrócił się do Kurta: - Co o tym myślisz?

- Wy… wy to wszystko zrobiliście…? – zapytał, rozglądając się naokoło.

- Taki mały prezencik od nas – odparł Wes z uśmiechem. – Blaine mówił, że miałeś wcześniej jakieś kłopoty… i pomyśleliśmy, że jedynym sposobem, żebyś poczuł się tu jak w domu, jest stworzenie ci chociaż jego namiastki.

Kurt przeniósł spojrzenie na nich, mocując się ze słowami.

- Ja… nie wiem nawet, co powiedzieć.

- Uczucie czystego szoku widoczne w twoich szeroko otwartych oczętach wystarczy nam za wyrazy wdzięczności – będziemy je chcieli jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć – powiedział Evan, a Ethan popchnął Blaine'a w stronę Kurta i dodał:

- A teraz bądź grzeczną małą Alicją i pobaw się z Blaine'em, a tymczasem ja i Evan rozwalimy Wesa i Davida w grze „Halo".

Blaine wpadł na Kurta i obaj się zarumienili, odwracając wzrok. Bliźniacy wyglądali na zadowolonych, gdy wybiegali z pokoju wraz z Wesem i Davidem.

- Zostawiamy ich samych? – zapytał David.

- Niestety, nie spodziewam się, żeby do czegoś doszło. – Wes przewrócił oczami. – W najlepszym wypadku pójdą do pokoju Blaine'a i będą oglądać Disneya na LCD-ku, a potem nasz mały dżentelmen odprowadzi „Alicję" do domu.

David wzruszył ramionami. Wes natomiast wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

- Hej, z drugiej strony – nie będziemy więcej zmuszeni słuchać, jak Blaine puszcza na okrągło „Teenage Dream"!

* * *

><p><em>W następnym odcinku: życie w internacie jest zupełnie inne niż w domu. A życie w każdym z Domów w Dalton jest inne niż w normalnym internacie. Natomiast życie w Domu Windsora jest inne niż w którymkolwiek innym Domu w Dalton. Podczas gdy Kurt próbuje się jakoś z tym oswoić oraz poznać niepisane zasady obowiązujące w Dalton, Blaine przekonuje się, że otrzymanie przez Kurta szansy na własne pięć minut nie tylko stanowi powód do dumy dla starszego chłopca, ale sprowadza też konkurencję. I to nie tę z chóru.<em>

* W oryginale „warbling" oznacza „śpiewanie" albo „ćwierkanie" i odnosi się pierwotnie do ptaków śpiewających. „Warbler" oznacza bowiem właśnie każdy rodzaj ptaka śpiewającego – dopiero wtórnie znaczenie przenosi się na człowieka jako „śpiewaka".


End file.
